1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the preparation of compounds which have retinoic acid-like biological activity. More specifically, the present invention is directed to processes and intermediates which result in the synthesis of disubstituted acetylene compounds having retinoic acid-like activity.
2. Related Art
European Patent Application 176034A (published Apr. 2, 986) discloses tetrahydronaphtalene compounds having an discloses compounds wherein three olefinic units from the acid-containing moiety of retinoic acid are replaced by an ethynylphenyl functionality. These compound have retinoic acid-like biological activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,804 (issued on Mar. 7, 1989) based on an application of the same inventor and assigned to the same assignee as the present application, discloses such disubstituted acetylene compounds wherein one of the substituents of the acetylene (ethyne) group is a substituted phenyl group, and the second substituent is a substituted or unsubstituted chromanyl, thioohromanyl or tetrahydroquinolinyl group. The compounds disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,804 have retinoic acid-like biological activity.
Several co-pending applications of the present inventor, which applications are assigned to the assignee of the present which application, are directed to further types of disubstituted acetylene compounds wherein one substituent of the acetylene (ethyne) moiety is a substituted phenyl or a substituted heteroaryl group, and the other substituent is a substituted unsubstituted chromanyl, thiochromanyl or tetrahydroquinolinyl group. The disubstituted acetylene compounds described and claimed in the aforesaid co-pending applications have significant retinoic acid-like activity.
Retinoic acid-like activity has been generally recognized in the art to be associated with useful biological activity. Specifically, compounds having retinoic acid-like activity are useful as regulators of cell proliferation, and particularly as agents for treating dermatoses, such as acne, Darier's disease, psoriasis, icthyosis, eczema, atopic dermatitis and epithelial cancers, for treating arthritic diseases and other immunological disorders (e.g. lupus erythematosus) for promoting wound healing, for treating dry eye syndrome and for reversing the effects of sun damage to skin.
With respect to the synthetic processes of the present invention which involve either the formation of an acetylenic (ethynyl) function in the compounds of the invention, or the coupling of the compounds of the invention which already have the ethynyl function, with a halogen substituted phenyl or heteroaryl group, the following article comprise background information: A General Synthesis of Terminal and Internal Arylalkynes by the Palladium-Catalyzed Reaction of Alkynylzinc Reagents with Aryl Halides by Anthony 0 King and Ei-ichi Negishi, J. Org. Chem. 43 1978 p 358; Conversion of Methyl Ketones into Terminal Acetylenes and (E)-Trisubstituted Olefins of Terpenoid Origin by Ei-ichi, Anthony 0. King, and William L. Klima, J. Org. Chem. 45 1980 p.2526, and A ConvenientSynthesis of Ethynylarenes and Diethynylarenes by S. Takahashi, Y. Kuroyama, K. Sonogashira, N. Hagihara, Synthesis 1980 p 627-630.